Hellhound
by Allie-O-Saurus
Summary: The only person who Gajeel has ever cared for is slowly withering away into insanity. Can he save her? Can anyone? Pairings to be determined. My first fanfiction. Contains OC. Rated M for future dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE-Gajeel

Normal day, normal breakfast. The metal was a bit shitty. Master Jose had let it rust a little, but food was food. 10 minutes to finish breakfast and get upstairs. Plenty of time before she woke up. He had to find a way to keep her occupied while he got work, Jose was out. The possibility of the Element 4 taking care of her was startling. And horrifying. And downright wrong. There was no need for him to start an unnecessary battle in the guild hall. She really was picky about what she spent her days doing, and would probably beg to go on a job with him. However, Gajeel had no desire for her to get hurt. She was different than the others, special somehow. Too innocent to be corrupted by demons and thieves.

But she had to do something.

With a sigh, Gajeel looked at his watch, and stood. Then checked his watch again. His pondering had taken 15 minutes.

She was awake.

Gajeel jumped up and raced to her room in the attic of the guild. Panic washed over him when he saw her empty cot. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Frantically, he flicked on the light. It illuminated the center of the room, but left all the corners dark. The empty dog bed told him all he had to know.

She was gone, again. And this time, it was his fault. Which meant Jose would be increasingly mad at him, and less supportive of her stay in the guild. Which meant she would be on her own. Gajeel groaned and turned on his heel.

"Naughty, naughty Gajeel." A sigh of relief escaped his lungs and he turned back. She was small and frail in her nightgown, but the dogs beside her certainly made up for her innocent appearance. Three huge, drooling dogs, up to Gajeel's chest, with sharp teeth and blood red eyes. They were entirely black, each with a slightly different build. One was shaped like a rottweiler, the next like a pitbull, and the third like a great dane. He knew better than to anger those dogs, or her. The blood red eyes turned to fire all too quick for his liking, and he didn't trust a dog that could jump four metres in the blink of an eye.

He had never seen those dogs attack, and he never wanted to. The chain attached to her wrist rattled as she laughed.

"Jules, you scared me." Gajeel said calmly. "I thought you'd run off." Jules' eyes darkened. The hounds raised their hackles. Gajeel thought fast. "I was just worried about you. I am not trying to control you, don't worry." His tone became fatherly, condoling almost. "I just worry for your safety." Jules brightened again.

"Can we go and get work?" She asked brightly. Gajeel knew that she could handle an S-Class, being an S-Class mage herself, but he didn't like thinking about those hounds. After all, they could easily rip off a man's head. In seconds. Gajeel didn't know if Jules would laugh or cry at that. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Of course we can get work." He said carefully. "Let me get you some breakfast first." With a small nod in her direction, he turned on his heel. Jules was already conversing with the dogs. They didn't reply, but she chattered away like a child with a doll. Gajeel sprinted down to the bar, picked up the first breakfast item on the menu, and ran back upstairs.

Jules was sitting on her bed, talking to the dogs. Gajeel walked in with the plateful of food, which happened to be waffles, and set it down on her bedside table.

"Gajeel?" Jules said quietly, "They're back." she looked so small and so scared that Gajeel couldn't help but sit beside her.

"They can't hurt you Jules, I promise." Tears were already streaming down her face. Gajeel silently pondered her predicament. She had never mentioned who "_they" _were. She had never mentioned why _they _haunted her. Or why they would hurt her.

"Get away! _Get away! Get away from me!_" Her screams were more and more shrill as the moments passed. She began to thrash and writhe and bat against invisible attackers. She hadn't had an episode so bad in weeks. Instinctively, Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"They can't hurt you anymore Jules. They aren't there." He cooed. Slowly, Jules' screams and thrashes stopped. She seemed to focus again. Gajeel let go of her. As if nothing had happened, Jules continued conversing with her dogs. They stared back at her, confused but loving. Whatever magic the girl possessed, Gajeel was sure it had to do with the dogs. Jules was completely calm. Slowly, one of the hellhounds-the rottweiler-extended its snout and grabbed one of the waffles. Gajeel made no move to stop it.

"Naughty, naughty Princess." Jules said lovingly. "Share with your brothers." Gajeel almost choked on nothing. Princess? The beast's name was _Princess? _With a sigh, he stood again.

"Gajeel!" Jules squeaked. "Naughty, naughty. Coming into my room with no warning. I'm not even wearing proper clothes." And she laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Gajeel let out a small chuckle. "Gajeel! I need clothes!" And she started cackling again, but Gajeel went to her wardrobe and picked her an outfit anyway. Jules only ever wore different nightgowns, but Gajeel refused to let her go without changing her clothes. With a sigh, he realized that Tuesday was a day for hair-washing.

"You've got to wash your hair first, Jules." Gajeel said. "Come on. To the washroom with you." Obediently, Jules stood and walked to the washroom. She dropped her nightgown and waited for Gajeel to turn on the water.

The sight of Jules' body was no longer one that made Gajeel feel awkward. She was young, and seemed younger because of her incoherence. She was so absent and never awkward about it that Gajeel had become used to her. She was like a younger sister. The only person who could break down the walls around his heart. The only person he cared for. Gajeel turned on the tap and the tub slowly began to fill. Jules climbed in and curled her legs up to her chest. Slowly, Gajeel filled a small container with water and poured it over her head, wetting her long, black hair. Her pale skin was almost the same shade as the white tub, and he could count her ribs. He felt a fatherly desire to have her eat, to sleep properly, to _live. _He couldn't ever force her to do anything, though. He couldn't do that to her.

Gajeel poured shampoo on both of his hands and ran it through her hair. It fell to her waist, and conditioning it was damn near twenty minutes of work. Slowly, he rinsed out all of the product. Jules, out of routine, held out both of her hands. Gajeel poured shower gel into them and she rubbed it over herself. Once again, he poured water over her small body and washed it all off.

"All clean!" Jules chirped. She stood, Gajeel dried her and put on her nighty. Then he french braided her long hair to keep it out of the way. Jules grabbed the chain that held all her dogs, and they walked to the request board.

Just another day. At least, that's what Gajeel thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO-Jules

Gajeel was worried again. I didn't understand why, but I could see it in his gruff features. His brow was furrowed more than usual, and he was quiet. Everything was quiet. Even their breathing. The dogs were up to my shoulder on all fours, and on their hind legs even taller. Princess stood closest to me. A silent guardian, protecting me from everyone. From everything. From my mind. I almost smiled, _almost. _Gajeel had braided my hair today. That meant he wanted some work and that I was going to help. The dogs would have to go away for a while. My choices for replacements were extensive.

My excitement wilted when Gajeel picked a job that involved a lot of fighting. He wouldn't let me help, most likely. I anticipated the words that came from his mouth before he spoke them:

"This one will be dangerous, Jules. You sure you can handle it?" I just nodded, and let my dogs go. Gajeel wrinkled his nose at the _poof _of smoke that followed their disappearance. I didn't like his disdain towards my dogs, but I couldn't really fight back. This was the clearest my head had been in months. The hysteria, the tears, the _guilt, _all gone. The memories were fading, just like the scars. I allowed the corners of my mouth to turn up, slightly. Then the fog came back. The dense, blissful fog that clouded my mind so harshly. Today would be a good day.

We arrived at our destination a tad later than expected. The mansion was large, and white. So white. Just like my old home. I shuddered against a sudden chill. I wanted my dogs. _I wanted my dogs. __I wanted my dogs. _Hysteria was building up, but I fought it. I missed the fog that had clouded my mind not even an hour before. If I cried now, Gajeel would not let me help with the job. Gajeel knocked on the door, and I felt the comforting fuzz of a German shepard beside me, the chain already dangling from my wrist. Roger panted lazily beside me, and my heart rate slowed. Gajeel knocked, three times, and no answer came. Clouds were rolling in outside. My heart rate began to pick up again as I sensed that something was wrong.

I could smell fear. It was stinking up the entire mansion. Gajeel knocked, louder this time. As if in reply, I heard the _thud _of something being thrown against the door with incredible force. The door creaked in protest, and then broke. A very fat man was lying on top of the door. Gajeel was caught underneath it. It was not in the broken door or pained moans of Gajeel or the fat man's tears that brought on fear, however. It was the man standing in the remains of the doorway.

At least six and a half feet tall, I had to look up to see his face. He was of a muscular build, with dark hair and coal black eyes. He had a glowing tan, and he looked intimidating. I couldn't help but shy away, and bring back my three dogs. Roger left with a bit of a yelp, but I barely heard it.

"They sent a girl? To bring _me _down?" He laughed tastelessly. "The fat man couldn't bring me down." I laughed, at that. The hysteria was coming back. I kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

"Naughty, naughty." I chirped. "Naughty, naughty, naughty man." I wagged a playful finger at him. The hysteria, the incoherence, the disconnected insanity was coming back. "Doggies want to play. Will you play with them?" The man looked shocked at first, and then regained his composure. I felt my dogs tense up, hackles rising, flame replacing blood-red eyes. I cackled madly.

The dogs wanted blood, and so they would have it.

A/N: So this next chapter is gonna be epic, and the one after that is gonna be really dark. Mature themes and shit. Just thought I'd give my readers a heads up, 'cause It could potentially be triggering to some viewers.

On another note, I've got time over summer vacation… I'll write one shots on request!

Xoxo

Allie-O-Saurus


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed my mind. This chapter is gonna be really dark and gory. Beware. I'll leave a small summary of the chapter at the bottom for any readers who don't want to read this chapter.

Xoxo,

Allie-O-Saurus

CHAPTER THREE-Jules

The man didn't waste a second. Fire flew from his hands as he shouted an incantation I didn't fully understand, but the dogs liked fire. Eagerly, Princess jumped through the flames, followed closely by Fido and Roger. Their barks and snarls seemed far off, distant somehow. The man's fire had missed me by only inches, and I could feel the pleasant heat. I laughed, a slightly hysterical sound. I could hear the man's cries as they attacked, only toying with their prey. The flame faded, and before me I saw my handiwork.

The man was already on the ground, with a dog on top of him. I identified the beast as Princess. She stood on his shoulder blades, pressing him deeper into the ground. Fido and Roger pranced around him, occasionally lunging forward to nip at his already bruised and bloody torso and neck. Oh yes, my dogs loved to play. Princess let her long tongue roll out of her mouth and looked at me in an almost proud way. _I've taken down the enemy. _Came her voice in my head.

"Very good, Princess." I cooed, then I laughed again. What a sick man, thinking he could defeat me because I was a girl. Because I was little, and insufficient in his eyes.

He reminded me of my father.

Almost instantly, the three dogs' eyes were fiery again. Fido and Roger's nips became full-out bites, breaking the skin easily. Princess still stood on his back, drooling. Every time the slobber hit his back, it hissed and boiled and raised a blistered patch on his skin. I watched Princess sniff her prey, savouring the moment before the kill…

With one swift motion, the gigantic dog brought its head down and expertly executed the killing blow. Blood sprayed violently from the wound in his neck, spattering my pale form and coating the dogs. Princess sat back on her haunches, lifted her snout to the sky and howled. It was a sound that many would never forget, the howl of a hellhound. But to me, it was one I remembered all too well.

_A young girl, still innocent in nature, bruised and bloody. Hiding in the woods, scared to return home. Two red shapes beckoning her in the darkness, calling her forward. The young girl obeyed her summons, walking closer to the beast in front of her. She stared into its eyes, blatantly unafraid, and the beast seemed to nod at her. _

"_Juliette? Come home, sweetie." The beast heard the voice and turned, then ran off. Only seconds later, the little girl's older sister came out of the forest. "Juliette?" The world was too loud, too lonely, too small. Juliette looked up at her sister with wide eyes._

_Her sister screamed, and turned in the other direction, only to find the beast looking down at her. Easily taller and broader than her, it was intimidating and cruel-looking. Blood red eyes. Juliette turned, and heard a sickening crunch. When she turned back around, the beast was gone. _

_Her wolf had left her._

I was roused from my daze by Gajeel, shaking me gently. The dogs were back on my leash, and the man was still lying on the ground.

"Jules? Are you okay?" Gently, he wiped a bit of blood off of my face. "Let's get you cleaned up and then collect our reward." He grabbed my hand, and dragged me off towards the woods, mumbling about a stream. As we walked through the woods, I couldn't help but think about the man. The man and my father, and all of their similarities.

_Juliette ran back to her house, scared to be in the woods and only slightly less scared to be home. What she found, however, was not what she had expected. The door was ajar, and the overwhelming smell of blood hit her nostrils. She could smell dirt, as well, as if something or someone had tracked mud into the house. On the front porch, Juliette saw all she needed to. Scorched into otherwise unmarked wood was a huge pawprint, about the size of a watermelon. _

_Carefully, Juliette stepped inside. Blood was everywhere. The walls, the floor, the ceiling… and in the center of the front foyer, Juliette saw her family's bodies, all lined up neatly. She couldn't bear to give a closer inspection of them, for fear of what she would see. And there, in the shattered glass of the mirror on the mantle, Juliette saw what had made her sister scream. Her eyes, instead of the lovely violet they once had been, were red. Blood red. The colour of the wolf's. _

Once again, I was snapped out of my stupor by Gajeel. This time, he was running cold water over me. I was still in my nighty, which was pink and red from the blood, both in the water and on me. Gajeel was mumbling about the stupid dogs, which were frolicing in the water, nipping at each other with razor sharp teeth. Although Princess was the designated alpha, she still enjoyed to wrestle with her brothers. Judging by Roger and Fido's enthused barks, I could tell they didn't mind it. I felt better, without all the blood on my face. I stopped thinking about that day, and I grinned. Gajeel almost smiled, _almost, _and then resumed what he was doing.

Gajeel reminded me of my neighbour, and I liked it.

A/N: Summary of this chapter: Jules defeats the bad guy. Her dogs kill him. Flashback of giant wolf who killed her family. Gajeel got the door off of him and washed the blood off Jules. Tadaaaa!


End file.
